To save or not to save, that is the question
by Jazlynn Dark
Summary: Its about a girl named Jen who has a fight with her older sister and goes to the labyrinth, not to save her sister, but rather she wants to save the goblins from having to deal with her sister! Jareth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic please be nice. Possible M rating as the story progresses.<strong>

**Disclaimer-I own nothing related to the Labyrinth...unfortunately**

* * *

><p>I had just gotten home after a very long day, so of course the second I walk through the door I hear my sister Kay yelling to me, "Jen is that you? Go get the dishes done NOW!"<p>

"Make me!" I put my bags down on the stairs. _I am too tired. If she starts ranting at me again I might just flip my lid. You know sometimes I just wish..._

"Don't be a stupid bitch. Mom said to tell you to get your dishes washed so don't start bitching to me." Sighing I just ignored her and grabbed some water to drink. I was thirsty after my half hour walk home from work. "I don't hear the water running."

"Kay I just got home from school, work, and a half hour walk. Let me sit for a few minutes, I'm TIRED!" Just as I thought she'd let me she has to keep running her mouth again.

"No Mom said that you had to get them done right when you got home or you're grounded." I gulped the rest of my water down and slammed the cup on the counter. _Now I'm really pissed, good thing that cup is plastic though._

"Well that's too bad I'll get them done after I rest for a bit." I hear Kay thundering down the stairs. _When will she just leave me alone. Does everybody in this house feel the need to control?Geez!_

"Do the Dishes!" She all but screamed in my face.

"What part of NO do you not understand the N or the O hmm?" I had to roll my eyes at her, I mean come on she was just about spitting fire. _She should seriously consider anger management classes because she obviously needs that temper managed. _

I went to walk past her to bring my stuff to my room but she stepped in my path. I went to walk around her but she stepped in my way again. "Kay move out of my way." I said in a low voice.

"Go do the dishes!" I tried to walk past her but she wouldn't budge. _Geez she's a BEAST! _I tried to move her out of my way so she slammed me into the fridge.

"What the fuck! That hurt!" I said holding the back of my head. "Aww did poor Jenny-foo-foo get a boo boo? Grow the fuck up you cry baby!" I was kind of dizzy and worried that she might have given me a slight concussion or something.

"I hate you, I hope you go rot somewhere!" _Like maybe an oubliette! _I thought balefully to myself. "You know what Kay? I wish the goblins would come and take you away,... RIGHT NOW!" That shut her up, if you can believe it, but of course nothing happened.

Kay smirked and opened her mouth to say something stupid when the lights blacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say that if you start to not like my story you do not have to read it. I am looking for some constructive criticism but that is not an excuse to be rude.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything Labyrinth related**

* * *

><p>When they flashed back on Kay was gone. In her place stood no one other than the goblin king himself. He towered over me in his Goblin King regalia. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed making quite the imposing scene.<p>

I smiled up at him. "I can't believe that worked, thanks. You're the Goblin King I presume?" He looked shocked for a moment before he smirked. "Yes I am. Jen am I correct in assuming that you wanted this to happen rather than just saying unmeant words of hate?"

"Yes I wanted to wish her away, you would wish her away if you knew her like I did. But I have to get her back." I said remorsefully.

"Why? Did you change your mind and want her back?" He asked looking confused. I just shook my head.

"Who in their right minds would want that beast back? Not me, but if you knew how much trouble she'll be you'd send her back. She will be bossing your goblins around by now, or screaming. And if you ever threatened to send her to the bog she might yell at you. Kay isn't one for listening."

_She sounds worse than a screaming child, I hope my goblins are managing. _"Well then" He asked asked as he put his elbow above my head. "What do you propose we do?" His face was so close to mine that I started to turn red. The Goblin King saw this and smirked.

"Umm...well how about this, I'll run your labyrinth and if I win I get to decide whether or not I stay in the underground, and if I lose I take Kay's place and you can turn me into a goblin or something." It was the only solution I could think of at the moment, that didn't involve Kay staying in the underground.

"The first part is fine, but if I win I get you to be my personal maid." He was grinning as he said this and I was suddenly curious at what that job entailed. "What would I have to do?" I asked tentatively.

He step closer and I could feel the heat radiating off him. My face turned aflame once more. "Not much, you would just have to cater to my every whim or need." _That sounds a bit sketchy so I guess I_ _just can't loose_."Okay deal."

"You know how humans shake on it?" I nodded my head. "Well when the fae make deals we kiss on it." _Of course they do they couldn't be normal or something. Now I have to give my first kiss to someone that it wont mean anything to. _I looked down. "Whats wrong?" He must have seen my discomfort.

"Well does this kiss have to be on the lips? I just don't want to waste my first kiss to seal a deal" I said while still looking down.

"You haven't kissed before? How old are you?" He asked and I could hear the surprise coloring his voice. I look up at him and said, "I just turned eighteen this month, December 6th." I was both proud and embarrassed that I hadn't had my first kiss. The reason I waited so long was because I wanted to have a kiss that could match the pride and the prejudice kiss. One so romantic it would always be remembered, not one that I would want to forget.

"Why have you waited so long? You are pretty enough to grab a boys attention, so why?" I blushed at that. I thought that I was pretty average at a height of five feet four inches, medium long black hair, hazel eye, and not to big. Though who wouldn't want to loose ten pounds?

"Nobody was worth it." I said looking into his eyes. If I ever thought mine were pretty then his must be exquisite. One was a deep forest green and the other was a light blue that shined almost.

"Well we best hurry we are wasting your time as it is." He stepped closer to me and I instinctively tried to move. He place his hands on the fridge by my shoulders effectively stopping my retreat. His right hand clasped my chin as he brought his head down closer to mine. I closed my eyes wondering what he would kiss, when I felt a soft sensation on my cheek.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he straightened back up. "Thanks." I was most likely blushing like crazy if the fire spreading across my face were any indication.

"Not a problem. Now..." He said using his arm to guide me over. "You have twelve hours and fifty minutes left to solve the Labyrinth before you become mine forever." He said as he disappeared leaving me on the hill by the labyrinth.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason I have Jareth acting like that was not because he was flirting, but rather he just liked to make her uncomfortable.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't let his words distract me as I began my Journey through the Labyrinth. I made my way to the outer wall and used a moment of my time to appraise it. It was much bigger than it had looked from the hill. It stood at least two of me high, so about eleven feet tall.

"How in the world am I... No I am not quitting before I started. Jen you need to find a way in; find the door." For some reason talking to myself out loud makes me more determined. It was a strange habit, but a helpful one.

I walked for about five minutes until I came upon a little dwarf spraying down fairies as if they were no more than pesky bugs. "Hello, I was wondering if you would mind helping me for a moment." He looked up and said, "Why should I?" I thought for a moment before I replied. "No reason at all, I'm just asking."

He pondered that for a minute. "Ok, but make it quick I's got work to do." I was going to ask him if there was a door to get into to Labyrinth, but I decided to rearrange my question instead. "Will you help me get into the Labyrinth right now, I don't know if you know how to or not, but you're the only one around." He looked a little angry. "Are you sayin' I's stupid? A'course I know the way in, I know the way through the whole Labyrinth!"

"I wasn't implying anything, I swear. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…Lets start over, I'm Jen and you would be?" I asked while holding my hand out. He raised his hand slowly and said, "I'ms Hoggle, Caretaker of the Labyrinth." We shook hands and smiled.

"Okay that's better now…how do I get into the Labyrinth?" I asked more to myself than to him, but he replied nonetheless. "You gets in…there." He said as he pointed to a double-door door that wasn't there before.

I stepped through the threshold and looked from side to side. There were identical looking hallways with tree branches scattered throughout them. "Both ways look like they go on forever." I looked at Hoggle. He was standing there wondering which hallway I would choose. "Things aren't what they seem here."

"Well that would make more sense…which way would you go?" I asked trying to at least get a clue to how I might solve this thing. "I would take the road less traveled." He told me and I looked down both hallways again. _They both look like they've been traveled on a lot. And going back through would be pointless…I wonder though._ I made up my mind and turned to the wall across from the door. It looked solid but sure enough as I put my hand out to touch the wall it went straight through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long I have been very busy with school work.**

**Thank you anyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. :) **

**Disclaimer-I do not own the labyrinth. Or The Elephant Love Medley.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I stumbled a bit, almost falling. When I regained my balance I looked back at Hoggle. The look on his face was priceless. "Hows did ya figure that out?" I smiled at him genuinely. "Well I like to try and think out of the box."

I started to continue my journey, but I turned back towards Hoggle. "Hoggle, Thank you very much, I couldn't have done it with out you." I then knelt down and gave him a hug. He started blushing and trying to push me away. "St-stop it would ya!"

"Ok, Ok. I'll be off then. I hope I'll see you again, bye!" I said with a wave. I was glad that this way only had one course to follow, for the moment anyways.

…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jareth said as he appeared in his throne room in a shower of glitter. The girl he had taken had one of his goblins by the throat and another by its hair. _I guess this is what her sister meant. _He smirked as the girl looked over after he spoke. _I think its time this child had a lesson. I don't know who she thinks she is but the only person who can harass my goblins is me!_

"Who are you?" Her voice was bold, but her nervous appearance gave away how scared she truly was. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins, you may refer to me as my lord or your highness. Now...Put those goblins down immediately, or else..." She set the goblins down gently and back a few steps away.

Coming from anyone else those words might have held an empty threat, however his demeanor told her he would do something terrible if she had not complied. The goblins ran for dear life, one tripped and landed face first in font of the king, he quickly got up and hid close behind the king with the other goblin.

"Now then, what are we going to do with you..." He trailed off, signature smirk gracing his face.

…

My hope of keeping a one-way path was shattered about two hours after I started. I came to a dead end in font of me and no other way to go, I realized as I felt along the wall. "Hmpf, calm down Jen. You can do this, remember thing aren't always as the seem here."

I thought for a moment. _Okay so there is no way to go forward, it is blocked with a wall...well it seems like a wall, and if things aren't what they seem...maybe its not a wall._ I walked over to the could-be wall and felt along its surface. It even felt like a wall, so I knew it was solid enough. "Wait a second!"

I smiled wondering if it could truly be so easy. I decided to try my plan before I got my hopes up. I pulled my hand back and knocked on it three times. It did nothing. I decided to be patient though, and after only five minutes of waiting the door opened.

I had expected it to remain a path, so of course it changed. I walked into a lush garden, full of flowers, fruits, and even some vegetables. Although they looked quite weird, their smell was heavenly and the aroma made my mouth water. I remembered then that the last time I had eaten anything was a bite of a cookie at lunch, and I had only had a sandwich the day before. So I was pretty much starving, even though I had not realized it until the smell hit me.

I walked over to something that looked like a blue strawberry bush. I almost grabbed one but I stopped myself for two reasons. One they did not belong to me, and two I remember reading that if you ate anything of the fae, you could not leave and you will become addicted. The addiction thing was apparently worse than being addicted to heroin and crack put together.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the garden path. "I need a distraction." I dug around in my pockets and was rewarded with my iPod. I was so happy that I didn't leave it in my purse today. I untangled the headphones and left one out of my ear. I flipped through my music and put my dance playlist on.

The first song the came on was the Elephant Love Medley duet from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack. I loved to sing it though it was strange to sing a two person song by yourself, that didn't stop me

**Love is a many splendored thing,**  
><strong>Love lifts us up where we belong,<strong>  
><strong>All you need is love!<strong>

**Please, don't start that again**

**All you need is love!**

**A girl has got to eat!**

**All you need is love!**

**She'll end up on the street! (sigh)**

**All you need is looooove!**

**Love is just a game.**

**I was made for loving you baby,**  
><strong>You were made for loving me.<strong>

**The only way of loving me baby,**  
><strong>Is to pay a lovely fee.<strong>

**Just one night,**  
><strong>Give me just one night.<strong>

**There's no way,**  
><strong>Cause you can't pay.<strong>

By this time I was grinning stupidly. It's impossible not to smile while singing this song. I also like to dramatize my singing through expressions and I probably looked ridiculous but I didn't care. I was walking along enjoying myself, while singing a silly song

**In the name of love!**  
><strong>One night in the name of love!<strong>

**You crazy fool,**  
><strong>I won't give in to you.<strong>

**Don't, leave me this way.**  
><strong>I can't survive, without your sweet love,<strong>  
><strong>Oh baby, don't leave me this way.<strong>

**You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...**

**I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.**

**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs**

**Well what's wrong with that?**  
><strong>I'd like to know.<strong>  
><strong>Cause here I go... again...<strong>  
><strong>Love lifts us up where we belong!<strong>  
><strong>Where eagles fly,<strong>  
><strong>On a mountain high!<strong>

**Love makes us act like we are fools.**  
><strong>Throw our lives away,<strong>  
><strong>For one happy day.<strong>

**We could be heroes...**  
><strong>Just for one day.<strong>

**You, you will be mean.**

**No, I won't.**

**(sigh) And I, I'll drink all the time.**

**We should be lovers...**

**We can't do that.**

**We should be lovers!**  
><strong>And that's a fact.<strong>

**Though nothing, would keep us together.**

**We could steal time...**

**Just for one day.**  
><strong>We could be heroes,<strong>  
><strong>Forever and ever,<strong>  
><strong>We could be heroes,<strong>  
><strong>Forever and ever,<strong>  
><strong>We can be heroes...<strong>

**Just because I... will always love you...**

**I...**

**...Can't help loving...**  
><strong>...You...<strong>

**How wonderful life is,**  
><strong>Now you're in the world... <strong>

I spiced up the last line so instead of singing it quietly I sung it out to the sky, while spinning with my arms out. I started to begin walking again when I heard clapping from behind me. I spun around to see no one other than the Goblin King himself. _Of course! I just had to be seen being ridiculous by the King! It couldn't have just been a goblin or something!_

"Well, that was quite the performance."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks<strong> **everyone that has been reading my story! I would appreciate if i could get a few more reviews. Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing Labyrinthy, I like making up words sometimes. XD hehe**

* * *

><p>I could hear his amusement. I blushed, more so because I was not aware that I had an audience, rather than that I had an audience. "Thanks, I love singing." He walked a bit closer so he was about two feet away.<p>

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He hid a chuckle at the disgruntled look I gave him. "What about you? Do you like to sing?" I asked as I continued walking, deciding that I wasn't going to let him waste anymore of my time, but I still wanted to talk with him.

"Yes, I do enjoy singing very much, though I get the excuse to do so rarely." I looked over at him confused. "What do you mean? Is there some law against kings singing or something?" He laughed at that. "Of course not. It's just that I cannot go merrily skipping about singing while performing my kingly duties, it would hardly make for an arrogant King now would it?" My eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh, then what would an excuse to sing be?" Jareth looked wistful as he spoke his next words. "An excuse would be to quiet a screaming baby. They seem to like my voice." I suddenly wondered if that wistful look was because he wanted kids, I remembered reading that it was almost impossible for the fae to conceive with one another.

"Do you have kids, and if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" I titled my head in curiosity. "I would be about twenty eight years old in your years, the fae age differently and being a thousand would be considered a child. As to your other question I wish I did." He paused before turning the conversation on me. "What about you, do you want children?"

I smiled as I thought about it. I adored kids; they were always interesting and fun. "Yes, I want to have a billion kids! Okay not really that many, so I just want as many as I can support financially." He raised an eyebrow at that. "That was not something I was expecting to hear, I thought humans wanted as few as possible, if any. Why would you want that many children especially at such a young age?"

I smiled even more widely if that was possible. "Well I wouldn't want any kids right now, because as I said I couldn't support them. Also people are just stupid and selfish, the reason they don't want kids is because of the responsibility and selflessness needed in order to raise even one child. What they also don't realize is that they give the most unconditional and the sweetest love in the world that make it worth it. You should see my niece, Tina, she has a little attitude problem but is overall the sweetest kid. She just runs over, throwing her arms around my neck saying, 'I love you Aunty Jenny!' I love her so much!" I couldn't help gushing about my niece. She was just so adorable!

I looked over to Jareth and he was smiling. "Yes kids are cute but you don't really know what having one would be like, when you're tired you can hand them back to their mom. It's different when they are your own." I smiled at that, he was assuming and we all know what assuming does.

"Jareth, the reason I want kids and the reason I am so attached to my niece is because she lived in my room for a couple years. In the morning before school I would make sure she was all set and that her mom was up before I left. After work I would come home to find her screaming and in bed around five, which is way too early to put her to bed. I would take her out of the crib and bring to the park and tire her out before bringing her home and putting her to bed singing the Ponyo song to her or putting on the movie Ponyo. It was like she was my little girl."

I looked back over to see Jareth with a shocked look on his face that quickly changed when he saw me looking over. "You see I have always gotten along with kids and I think they are wonderful... well if taught properly anyways."

"Jen I bet you have quite an interesting life story don't you." I don't think he knew how right he was. "You have no idea." He really didn't, I was quite a strange child but enough about that. I had a past everyone does, its what you do with your future that counts.

We walk along silently for a few minutes. I looked over at him as he walked, his head held high and all kingly like. I thought about his age, and if after a thousand years a fae was considered a kid then the gods only know how many years he has truly seen. Does he see me as no more than a mere infant?

I had still been looking at him as I thought all this. I saw him turn towards me and I made myself act like I had just looked over by asking a question. "So how is my sister taking all this?" I saw his smile fall a little, I raised my eyebrow and asked, "That much trouble?" He shook his head. "When I appeared in my throne room the first thing I saw was your _sister_ strangling my goblins, _my _goblins. Can you believe that? So I ordered her to cease immediately or else." I laughed at that.

"She didn't listen right?" I was surprised at his answer. "Oh yes, she did. Although my tone hardly left any room for disobedience. Then I gave her the choice, she could either be brought to the dungeons kicking and screaming or be brought to a relatively nice room to wait out the rest of her stay."

"That was awfully generous of you. Any reason why you decided to do that?" I was kind of curious as to what prompted this kindness. "It was more to keep her quiet than to be kind, I don't like screaming people in my Labyrinth."

I smiled at that. "I don't blame you. This place is gorgeous! So many colors, so much life. Don't even get me started on the creatures, and I only know of the goblins and dwarfs. Who knows what else is here. Its truly magnificent. Like a dream." I said with a sigh. Even though I believed this to be real it still seamed like any moment I'd wake up and go through another day of life same as the last, same as the next.

I looked over to see Jareth teaming with pride. I rolled my eyes and wondered how much of a swelled head I gave him. "So does that mean your planning on staying, if you win that is?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I know its a bit of a small chapter but I'll be writing more soon.** **I'm just having a hard time keeping up with all i have to finish before graduation and writing.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but Jen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I had to think that one through. I mean of course I wanted to stay but what would I do? I could pretty much just be a maid. I might be able to be a secretary, if they let women do that. Freeloading isn't an option, nor would I want it to be. I guess I'd think about it some more and decide when it becomes an option.

"I might, it's wonderful here." I turned to him with a smile lighting my face. He grinned at that and we continued our walk in a comfortable silence. I was curious suddenly about his voice. After all he did say, and pretty smugly, that kids liked to hear him sing.

"You should sing something." He started laughing and I frowned at him. "What?" He looked at me, humor glinting in his eyes. "You just randomly said I should sing you a song, out of the blue. It amused me."

"I'm so glad I could be of service." I spouted out sarcastically. "Anyways what would you suggest I sing? I do not know any aboveground songs and I'm pretty sure you don't know any Fae songs." I smiled at him. "Well I don't need to know a song to hear it." He paused for a second.

"Okay then…" He then snapped his fingers and background music started playing.

**No one can blame you  
>For walking away<br>Too much rejection (na na)  
>No love injection<br>Life can be easy  
>It's not always swell<br>Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
>'Cause it hurts like hell<br>But down in the underground  
>You'll find someone true<br>Down in the underground  
>A land serene<br>A crystal moon, ah, ah**

**It's only forever**  
><strong>Not long at all<strong>  
><strong>Lost and lonely<strong>  
><strong>That's underground<strong>  
><strong>Underground<strong>

**No one can blame you  
>For walking away<br>Too much rejection (na na)  
>No love injection<br>But down in the underground  
>You'll find someone true<br>Down in the underground  
>A land serene<br>A crystal moon, ah, ah**

**It's only**  
><strong>It's only forever<strong>  
><strong>It's not long at all<strong>  
><strong>The lost and the lonely<strong>  
><strong>That's underground<strong>

I realized my mouth was hanging open ever so slightly and closed it immediately before he noticed. Jareth wasn't just good at singing; he was like the God of Songs. "So what did you think Jen?" he said, cocky as ever.

"You are absolutely amazing, I couldn't even wish that I might be able to sing that great someday." He was positively glowing from the compliment. I smiled again, and it seemed I just couldn't keep one off my face when I was around him. It was a nice change.

We kept walking along talking about random things before he had to go and take care of a few things. I continued my journey moving onto the next obstacle…


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter Yay! Thanks for waiting. As always i appreciate any and all respectful reviews :)**

**Disclaimer- I'm pretty sure by now i don't have to tell you...i am not Jim Henson. i don't own anything labyrinth created. Just Jen and Kay are mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I walked for a bit before finally coming to the end of the garden. However the path was blocked by a gate covered in red roses. _I really hope that's not locked. _I tried to push the gate and when that didn't work I tried to pull it, ever careful of the thorns.

Since neither of those worked I looked for a lock, which was made a difficult task because of the roses. I spent a bit of time looking for it and was not rewarded, there was no lock.

_What the hell!... calm down Jen you can figure this out, just stop taking things for face value. You immediately thought that since it was a gate it must open out or pull in, it doesn't. Neither does it have a lock. What are your other options...See if you can open it or get torn to shreds trying to climb up through those roses. _

"I vote for option one." I call out to myself feeling a little stupid but ignored it. It wasn't the first time and I was sure it wasn't the last. "Ok, so what ways can I try to open this..." Then I tried to push it like a sliding door, trying it on both side. Didn't work. "So I tried opening it like a door what else can I do...hmm?"

I grasped the bottom and tried to haul it up as if it were a window. To my surprise it actually worked. Unfortunately my hands got cut up pretty bad, I swear those thorns were as sharp as needles! "I need to patch my hands up, but first things first"

I went through the gate. As I tried to breath a sigh of relief I saw a dog on dogback coming at me with a lance. Just as they were too close to move I stepped out of the way. "What was that for?"

The dog turned back to me. "This is the gate I protect! You may not pass without permission!" I smiled a little. "Ok whose permission do I need?" He looked confused for a moment.

"Umm I don't know." I thought about this and did my best to get through this obstacle. "Well, how am I supposed to get permission if I don't know who to get it from?" He thought about it for a moment. Shaking his head he once again answered, "I do not know, my Lady."

"I am not a Lady, my name is Jen. May I inquire your name sir?" It felt funny speaking like that . "I am sir Didimus, Knight of the Labyrinth, and Guardian of the Gate!" he leaned closer and whispered, "I used to be guardian of the bridge but it collapsed. Oh and this is my trusted steed Ambrosius."

"Well aren't you just the greatest knight I've ever met!" _Not to mention the only one._ "I must ask though would it be okay if I had your permission to pass?" I figured this would work well enough seeing as he doesn't know who the get the permission from.

"I think that would be fine my Lad- I mean Jen. You have my permission. You may pass." My face lit up into a smile. "Why thank you sir Didimus! I would love to stay and talk with you a while longer but I must continue my journey. Thanks for your time."

"The pleasure is all mine Jen. I hope we meet again. I wish you safe travels." He turned and closed the gate behind me. "Thanks."

I continued walking for a few minutes before I suddenly remembered that my hands were all bloody and cut up from the thorns. I didn't have anything to patch it up with since my bags were at home. I'd just have to make use of what I have.

I was wearing a fitted tee shirt and flare jeans. Luckily my tee was a bit long. I found a sharp rock on the ground and used it to cut off two layers of my shirt, each about an inch and a half long. I took off my shirt, momentarily pretending I was in a bikini top.

If Jareth was watching, like he did in the movie, I was more or less screwed, I really didn't want to be giving a show to people, especially not a king! I was hoping at this particular moment he might be doing something else like kicking a goblin. If he was watching I hoped he had the decency to not mention it at least, I don't feel like being embarrassed today.

I cut them so that they each made a long band rather than strips that I would have had to tie.I threw my shirt on as soon as I finished cutting of the pieces. It only came to right above my belly button now. I shrugged, it is what it is after all. I wiped the blood onto my jeans before wrapping them up. Now with my hands all patch up I kind of felt bad ass, I mean I had this rough look and all. When I was done surveying myself I continued walking.

Kay's POV

I was sitting on the bed in the room his _royal _ass-holinessdecided to let me use. Who the hell did he think he was, threatening me like that! Of course I'd be roughing up those little monsters, they were pulling my hair! This is all my stupid sisters fault! If she didn't make a wish for the impossible to happen, then it wouldn't have! The next time I see that little bitch, I'm going to punch her in the face! That show her!

What to do about the tights wearing glitter freak though... I'll have to think more about that...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for taking so long to upload...I have no excuse at all plz forgive me **

**I'll be uploading the next chapter soon, might be today or by the end of the week.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer-well i think you get the picture by now :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jareth's POV<strong>

Ugh if I am forced to have to settle one more dispute about who owned what chicken, I'll bog the lot of them! I sighed in relief as no more of my subjects needed me to listen to their complaints.

"Now that that's done...spittle!" I paused with a smirk as I saw him run up to me. "Yes your highness?"

"How goes the preparation for my guest's room?" Spittle looked proud for a moment before saying, "The room is all set up." I grinned, _Even if she does win...which I doubt she will, she will most likely want to stay, and I would be more that happy to have her in my home._

"Does anybody want to look in on the runner?" All the goblins started cheers of, me me me.

I conjured up a crystal and willed it to look in on the girl.

Who at the moment looked to be changing! I quickly snatched the crystal away from the crowd before the could see her in such a state. The goblins all cried, "I wanna see!"

"SILENCE" I shouted and many of the goblins fled the room for fear of their life! I sat back upon my throne and watched to see why she was changing.

As I kept watching I realized she was binding her hands, which appeared to have been injured. I became mad at the thought, and then I wondered why. _Well no matter, this will soon all be done with soon anyhow. Maybe I should visit her again. _I smirked as I thought about the different ways I could tease her for seeing her change.

**Jen's POV**

I was now walking past walls made of bushes. There were benches littered around as well. I was wondering how much time has passed. I could tell the time for home as it was synchronized on my iPod but time moves differently here, less certain. It just flowed like the wind's beautiful breath sweeping the leaves in its wonderful breeze. Time seemed malleable here.

So I kept gazing at the bushes hoping someone happened to hang a clock somewhere near. Half an hour later I had no such luck and stopped looking, it was making me pay less attention to where I was going. I laughed at that for even though I knew where I wanted to go, I didn't have a clue how to get there.

I stared ahead. There was a dead end but just before it was a vase. It seemed plain enough and was about three feet tall and almost two feet wide according to my guesstimates. I walk up to it and lifted that cover that was place atop it. Looking in the first thing I noticed was that there was a ladder, and then I stared further down and saw light far in its depth. It had to be at least two stories and the ladder seemed less than risk-free. I decided then that I would just turn around and try a different way. I replaced the lid and started walking back but it looked like the Labyrinth had other plans.

The ground collapsed beneath me. I managed to grasp the ledge by leaping forward. I was scrambling, trying desperately to get back on the ground because if I fell I'd be much farther than six feet under. I managed to swing one leg back over the ledge. As I put my weight down to pull my other one up the brick I was clasping to for dear life gave way, and down I fell. _I would rather have taken the ladder!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I am literally posting this in the last few minutes of this week but i am posting :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer-I don't own blah blah blah so on and so forth  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story, R&R please, Also anyone have any suggestion? I really don't have an idea where I'm going with this, I'm a write as I go kind of author lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jareth's POV<strong>

I finished up a few documents that needed attending to before I decided it was time to check up on Jen again. I conjured a crystal and willed it to show the girl. It showed her as she fell in a hole in the ground.

All that could be heard in the castle was the sound of the crystal smashing, and a shower of glitter was left.

* * *

><p>I was too late though she was already on the ground by the time I had got there. I went to her and noticed her leg was bent at an odd angle, obviously broken, I also saw a bit of blood surrounding her as well. Looking at her face I realized she was unconscious. <em>Thank the gods for that<em>.

I set her leg and healed it with a bit of magic. I found that the blood came from a cut across her arm. She must have sliced it on something on the way down. I quickly healed that as well. I used my magic to check and she if she sustained any more injuries and besides a few cuts and bruises she was fine. I laid her on her back and waited for her to awake.

**Jen's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. "Nope not dead, it wouldn't hurt if I were dead...or would it?" I tried to recall what happened but was more focused on getting up. I saw a hand within my sight and I reached out and grabbed a hold of it. With a sudden jerk I was on my feet and in someones arms. I look up and saw Jareth examining me closely, and I gasped as the memories came flooding back in.

The wish, the Labyrinth, and the fall. They all came back to me. During my little episode I had laid my head on Jareth's shoulder, it was almost painful to have my memories returned. "But...I fell I should be way more hurt than this...!" I wasn't complaining or anything just wondering how. I distinctly remember hitting the ground, then the immense pain that followed knocked me out. I looked into Jareth's eye confused as hell.

Jareth smiled a bit before explaining. "I healed you, you had a gash on you arm and a broken leg. Its a good thing you shielded your head from the fall though. I always have trouble healing heads...Are you ok?"

I thought about his question for a moment cataloging my injuries and came to a verdict. "Yes I feel fine just a few scrapes and bruises." Well you should continue then...this little event cost you lost a bit of time, your down to seven hours." My jaw dropped I thought I had about nine hours left! Many would think seven hours would be plenty of time, but they had obviously never seen the vast endlessness that was the Labyrinth. I gained my composure after minute.

"Is there a watch or something you could let me use because I am seriously time challenged here." I chuckled at my unintended pun. He looked thoughtful for a moment then a smirk grew on his face. "Everything comes at a price my dear, if you want the watch...I want to take one of your remaining hours." I groaned inwardly before a thought popped into my head. "How about half an hour and one favor to be given after my run in the labyrinth is done?" He smirked at me once again, "Negotiating are we?" I nodded in confirmation a smile lighting my face. "Deal, now hand me your wrist."

My eye brow arched at his request but I complied nonetheless. He waved his hand over my right wrist and a delicate gold watch, one that was obviously made for a woman. I went to move my hand back, but he held mine in a firm grip. He then pulled my hand up to his face and gave my hand kiss.

"I believe I told you already that when we make a deal we seal it with a kiss." My mouth curled up in a breathless "O" before I slowly claimed my hand back.

He then waved his hand over the clock that seemed to float in the air and the half hour that I gave up flew from its face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter guy's, i hope you enjoy it! plz R&R  
><strong>

**Disclaimer-i don't own anything but this storyline, kay, and Jen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jen's POV<strong>

We had walked in silence for a while. I was secretly glad he stayed, though I'd never admit it, the tunnels were quite creepy. There were cobwebs and bad lighting which makes for an almost horror movie wannabe scene. I couldn't think of what to say to him, every time a thought popped in my head I immediately dismissed it as a stupid way to start a conversation. I just stayed silent hoping he would start one up soon, this silence was rather awkward.

**Jareth's POV**

I didn't know why she was being so quiet, usually she had something to say. Maybe I should just go, but I think she'd be afraid. Think, what should I ask her...Aha! "So Jen I was wondering if you liked to dance?"

**Jen's POV**

I smiled at the question. "Yes I do, but I never learned how to dance the kinds I'd like to." His brow raised. "Such as..." he trailed off. I thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well pretty much every kind except grinding, though that comes naturally, but in particular I'd love to learn ballroom dancing, the tango especially!" He smiled but also seemed to have a question. "What?" I asked as he kept looking at me. "What, if I may ask, is grinding, it doesn't sound graceful." I laughed out loud as he said that.

"Well my friend you see grinding is usually where you are pressed against someone, or a group of people, and you grind your hips together while swinging them. I've heard it describe as `having sex with your clothes on.' So graceful isn't a word I would apply, more like wild, it is fun though." Jareth smirked and asked, "So I take it then that you've done this `grinding' before?" I nodded my yes and he continued. "Well that is surprising, considering you blush every time I come near you." He said while purposefully stepping into my personal space. I tried to walk a bit faster,blushing furiously, but he just kept up with me.

"Normally I dance with my friends, so its not awkward." I said, mostly to the floor as I wouldn't meet his eyes. I could hear the smile in his voice he said. "Well that's funny considering you just called me your friend." I floundered for a moment not being able to think. "but I was...I mean I just..."

"Yes, you just what?" he prodded me too continue. I cleared my throat. "What I meant was that I was just joking when I said that." He didn't answer until I looked back up at him and when I did I saw that he looked sad. "So you don't want to be my friend." he looked away from me as if I slapped him. Once again I was at a loss for words, "Umm I didn't mean that, ok look I just meant that I wouldn't presume to think we are friends without your input."

Jareth bust out laughing once more and I realized that I'd been fooled, he was just faking being upset to get a reaction out of me.

I left him laughing as I stomped away indignantly, muttering to myself. "Jen, wait." I ran to catch up. "I didn't mean it I just love your reactions, they're priceless." My anger started subsiding, I couldn't really fault him when I did the same thing all the time to get reactions. I pouted a bit, but finally I just said. "It's ok I know what you mean, so...do you want to be friends?" He smiled at me. "Why would you want to be friends with a cruel old goblin king?" I laughed at that. "ok lets get one thing straight, you are not cruel, I'm sure you can be, like everyone, but at heart I am sure your not. I will give you one thing though, you **are** old!"

He smiled for a moment but turned sadly serious, "I assure you precious, especially at heart, I am cruel." And with that I couldn't help but realize that he never answered my question as he disappeared leaving me alone in the creepy hallway from hell.

**Jareth's POV**

I can't help but think how Sarah had broken my heart. She told me I was cruel and left me for it. How could I not believe her? I had been getting over it but how anyone can fully recover after something like that is beyond me. Jen was wrong, just because I showed her a bit of kindness for reason even I don't understand, she believes me to be different. But I am not, I pushed away the only girl I had truly ever loved and did it thinking I was generous, what was I thinking?

He kept pacing inside his study for quite a while after that. Brooding was unbecoming of him so he locked the door so his subjects would not see him like this.

**Jen's POV**

I kept walking along the tunnels for a while. The tunnel I was currently in was long and straight for what looked like a quarter of a mile. I kept an eye out for opening in the walls. I needed to get back to the surface or I was going to get really turned around.

Suddenly I tripped into a hole that hadn't been there and fell down once again. Only this time it confused me when I landed on the ground outside back out of the tunnels. "Well that made no sense, ha like most things here.

I looked around for the castle when I saw it I noticed it was closer. I sighed in relief. "That's great, I thought I had been going backwards for sure!" but then I looked down on my watch and huffed a bit I had lost another hour and a half while down there, giving me a total of five hours left.

I glanced around and saw a path that was in the direction of the castle, so I took off that way to try and solve this ginormous puzzle once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't really think about having a peach scene too much, one because Jen is superstitious that any food given by the fae would make her addicted, and also it seemed a little skeezy that if they get together that he'd use the same trick that he used on Sarah, and I mean IF I am still not sure if they'll get together or not, and I'm just as anxious as you guys to see the outcome of this story. **

**I am glad lolgirl brought this up though lol I didn't even get what she meant until I reread my last chapter, so thanks lolgirl for bringing this idea to my attention, we'll see where that goes, lol who knows that could have just changed the whole conclusion to my idea. **

**I also wanted to send a thank you to any and all viewers that reviewed my story, I am very grateful for any and all feedback, I love to hear what you have to say :D**

**Disclaimer- I own...well you know by now lol XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Jen's POV<strong>

This path was pretty straight as well, and it was very easy to become bored. I decided to jam out a bit. I was listening to billy idol's Dancing with Myself. I know one thing for sure, if Jareth was looking in on me he'd definitely get a good laugh. I was dancing a mix between what you think a teen girl would be dancing if she had a hair brush in her room, and skipping. It made for an interesting combo.

Before I realized it the path had changed to a forest, though I still didn't notice until the song ended. I put away my music after that, just to make sure I didn't miss anything else. I heard a branch break as I kept walking. I spun around to look for the noise and then I heard another break behind me, and then the laughter started up.

I sighed as I realized the fire gang was up to trouble again, I just hoped they wouldn't try to take my head off. The funny thing was that I knew all the words to the song and when they started singing it I joined in.

Don't got no problems (no problems)  
>Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)<br>Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)  
>Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up.<p>

I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)  
>With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)<br>They don't look much (oh)  
>They sure chilly chilly (oh)<br>They positively glow glow, huh (oh)

Chilly down with the fire gang  
>Think small with the fire gang (It's the only way)<br>Bad hep with the fire gang (a smile a day keeps the doctor away)  
>When your thing gets wild<br>Chilly down  
>Chilly down with the fire gang (Hey, I'm a wild child)<br>Act tall with the fire gang (whoo, walk tall)  
>Good times, bad food (yeah)<br>When your thing gets wild  
>Chilly down, chilly down<p>

So when things get too tough (get too tough)  
>And your chin is dragging on the ground (dragging on the ground)<br>And even down looks up (down looks up)  
>Bad luck heh heh,<p>

We can show you a good time (show you a good time)  
>And we don't charge nothin' (nothin' at all)<br>Just strut your nasty stuff,  
>Wiggle in the middle yeh<br>Get the town talkin', fire gang  
>Chilly down with the fire gang (think small)<br>Think small with the fire gang  
>Bad hep with the fire gang (hey, listen up)<br>When your thing gets wild  
>Chilly down<br>Chilly down with the fire gang (hey, shake your pretty little head)  
>Think small with the fire gang (tap your pretty little feet)<br>Good times, bad food (come on, come on)  
>When your thing gets wild<br>Chilly down  
>Chilly down with the fire gang (wooh)<br>Think small with the fire gang  
>Bad hep with the fire gang<p>

When we all finished singing, thankfully, they didn't try to behead me but instead were dumbstruck on how I knew their words. I just waved goodbye said I'd stop by another time.

As I continued walking I found the same wall that Sarah had needed help from Hoggle to get up. Unlike her I could handle that by myself. You see, I loved rock climbing and have done so plenty of times before.

I made my way up the wall carefully. Always making sure my hand and foothold were safe before reaching for the next one. I made it up fairly easy, almost effortless. By the time I got to the top I was grateful for my skill.

I made sure I was even more careful when I was on top of the wall remembering that Hoggle and Sarah had fallen to the Bog of Eternal Stench! I did not want the same to happen to me, so I tried to walk around any part that looked as if it could fall in.

**Jareth's POV**

After my bout of unkingly sulking I regained to my prior kinglyness. I went back to my throne room to check on my subjects and the runner.

Upon entering the throne room I was surprised to see that the goblins little party was absent. I conjured up a crystal to look in on them.

"What in the underground is going!" I exclaimed as I saw my goblins tied up and hanging from the ceiling and gagged. I transported to that room immediately. As soon as the goblins saw me they started swinging back and forth in joy. I untied them all with a sweep of my hand, but I only took the gag off one so I could get the story out pf him.

"What happened?" The goblin looked a little scared. The mean girl with the curlys took us all one by one and strung us up." _'with the curlys'? What is he talk... oh he must mean Kay she has that really curly hair. _

Then when he realized what she had done he saw red! He had been generous and in return she spit in his face. He conjured up another crystal and looked for Kay. He saw her outside the city near the bog. He smirked "Soon Kay you'll get whats coming to you!"

**Jen's POV**

I had thankfully found my way around the bog without having to go through it. I did smell a hint of unpleasantness but it was easily ignorable. I was back in a hallway again, it was about six feet wide. I looked at my watch. I only had and hour and a half left! Oh how the time flew when you aren't looking at it. I was really getting bored, even though there is a surprise at every corner you start to expect it.

I leaned against a wall. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I just shrugged, "Oh well...Jareth if you have a second could you please come here?" I waited a minute but he didn't show. I turned to continue walking.

"Are you ready to give up now?" I heard from behind me. I spun around and Jareth was right there, like no more than half a foot between us. My face went hot and I knew I was blushing because he tends to smirk when I blush. He leaned in a bit closer and I found myself staring at his mouth. His lips were rich and sensual. I found myself wondering what they'd taste like, probably like a spiced peach if his breath was anything to go by. He was so close that had I moved two or three inches our lips would touch.

I felt his hand on my cheek and was shocked out of my staring bout and looked up into his eyes. The laughing in them were gone he looked almost sad. I forgot my thoughts of kissing him and drew him into a hug. He was tense at first but quickly relaxed and returned my hold.

I backed away after a minute. "Do you feel better now?" He tilted his head in curiosity. "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes. "You know, you had those sad puppy dog eyes. They said, 'I'm hurt please don't make it worse' so I had to hug you. Now do you feel better?"

He lost all pretense and just nodded, before his smirk returned once more. "So is my mouth so interesting that you felt the need to stare at it?" My face heated again. "Umm yeah about that, sorry I uh..." I trailed off not knowing what to say, then I gave up. I looked him in his eyes and just told him point blank. "Yeah I was staring, sorry bout that but you invite all kinds of thoughts into my mind...that sounds bad, what I meant to say is, your handsome, and a man, and that is rare to find. So yes I am definitely attracted to you."

I didn't wait to catch his reaction I just looked forward and kept walking, probably looking like a strawberry. Btw blushing sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who wondered what Jen was going to do, she was just going to call Jareth to hang out because she was getting bored. She couldn't believe that she was gonna call him to hang out because he's a king and busy. The story kind of took me for a ride as i wrote it so i didn't get to mention that.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 (NOT AN)

**Hey guys sorry I wasn't able to update I had a lot of stuff going on but i wont make excuses, so I know it's a bit short but I thought you'd all appreciate an update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jen's POV<strong>

It took me a few moments to realize he was walking just off to the side of me. _Why didn't he leave...that was embarrassing. I wonder if he understood what I meant about how a good looking guy, actually being a MAN, was rare. Or maybe he thought I meant hot guys are rare...should I clarify? Hmm I don't even want to look at him after saying that, much less try to explain. Ok so maybe I do want to look at him, but if anyone else had this view, they would too. _

I was staring at him out the corner of my eye, and through a curtain of my hair. As I looked at him, my thoughts took a different direction. _I wonder how he'd feel if I won? Would he be angry, put off, depressed, upset, proud, or maybe something altogether different. I don't think he'd be happy though, just as I know I wouldn't be happy if I lost this game we're playing._

I sighed while still gazing at him and he turned towards me. I took a deep breath so I could have a conversation and then I asked. "How would you feel if I won?" I saw him jump a bit in surprise, but I kept my gaze the same so he thought I was still looking ahead.

**Jareth's POV**

I jumped a bit as she asked the one question I had not expected her to. Why would she care what I thought? _Hmm I wounder what I'd feel...probably a bit upset at losing twice, maybe a bit happy that she'd be my equal, but only if she stayed here of course, but in all honesty I didn't know and I decided to tell her as much._

"Honestly I don't really know, I guess we'll see if it happens." I thought this conversation was taking a bit of a serious tone. I would have rather talked more about the things we liked or disliked. I wanted not to think about when the time came that she'd have to chose between her world and me...already knowing what she'd do.

**Jen's POV**

I don't think I should have said anything, it seems to have put him in a bad mood. "Umm well..." I froze as I saw this field full of mountains of trash. I actually forgot what I wanted to say. I know what having a lot of stuff was like, I myself was a pack-rat. Anything I found I kept and it added up in my 13" x 11" bedroom, but this was ridiculous!

"Where in the world did all this stuff come from?" I asked looking over to him, he just looked amused. "Well, just as with unwanted children, I also end up with everyone's unwanted materials as well." I would have thought that that would have added up into a lot more than what could be stored in this field. I mean just think about how many things end up unwanted in your own life, and if this field stored everybody's combined, well I would have thought it would have been bigger.

"Well, I should go back to the castle and wait, good luck." He told me before disappearing in a puff of glitter, or not I thought as I saw an owl fly across the field.

"Well better get back to it" Looking down I realized that I only had fifty minuets to get through this sea of junk! My eyes quickly scanned a route to the farthest point I could see, then I started to run.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I wanted to apologize for not updating. The reason is because I have been having major writer's block, so sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jen's POV<br>**

So I was running through the trash field, about halfway through I ended up tripping over my own feet! _Of course instead of tripping over a pile of trash I clumsily end up falling over myself!_ Sometimes I wonder why I'm so clumsy. I just got back up and kept going. It took me a few more minutes before I reached the outer wall surrounding the city. Now I could have just ran through the center of it just like Sarah did, but I actually have a brain.

I walked along the outer wall until I came upon a side entrance. I tried turning the handle which surprisingly was unlocked. I opened the door a crack and peeked through. No one was around. I went in and shut the door behind me.

I looked around, there were houses everywhere, it looked like I ended up in back of them. I stayed near the wall going around the city until I saw the castle. I hid behind the side of a house and tried to find a side door, maybe a servant entrance or something.

I saw one closer to the wall farther back, but the thing was that it was across a courtyard. There wouldn't be a lot of cover from anyone looking out of the castle. I decided to go for it. I ran behind a little cart and crept along a small brick wall until I got to the entrance.

I tried to open this door as well but it was locked. I noticed a keyhole and tried something I've never done before. I took the large hairpin out of my hair and tried to pick the lock. I knew that I needed two to pick it so i broke it in half and jimmied the lock around a bit.

To my complete surprise after jiggling them around it opened. I checked to see if the coast was clear before stepping in and closing the door. _Yes! I'm in!_ I was quite happy. I looked down to my watch. I freaked out I only had ten minutes left to find jareth!


	14. Chapter 14

**OK**** I have really been sucking with keeping up with this. Sorry. That's really all I can say, well except that i can blame the other writers on this site fr having such amazing fanfic's lol**

**Disclaimer-I own everything...except the labyrinth and it's characters, but there is still a lot more to a story than that, like the additional characters, added places and...well i'm sure there is something else lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jareth's POV<strong>

I sat there waiting wondering if she would make it or not, I could check in on her but where would the fun be in that and with only ten minutes left on the clock. I started pacing and took out a crystal anyways not being able to wait.

I saw her already inside my castle, but she had to make it to the center to win. I looked up at the clock again, there was only six minutes left.

**Jen's POV**

I got frustrated at this place, in only four minutes I had managed to completely circle the path I had chosen. "Jareth...can you come here for a moment?" I waited still walking when I thought to add, "Pleaseeee!"

He popped up in front of me. "Yes, what is it?" He asked, signature smirk still in place. "Well you told me I had o get here, I'm here I was just wondering what else I have to do, because I obviously haven't won yet."

**Jareth's POV**

To tell or not to tell that is the question. I thought about it for a moment and decided to tell her. "You must reach the center of the castle."

"What! This castle is ginormous it could take me another hour to find and I only have four minutes left on the clock!"

"You could jut resign yourself to my service." I smirked guessing what her reaction would be and looking over to actually see whatever you'd call that look on her face. It was funny to say the least.

**Jen's POV**

Now even though I was "freaking out" It was all an act. I kept my pace at practically jogging. Of course him being a king, fae, or man or a combination of the three left him a step a head of me and as I rambled on he was leading me somewhere without even realizing it. The only thing I had to do was keep in step with him and hope it was towards my destination.

I looked at my clock and saw I only had one minute left, just as we stepped into a room. I heard him murmur a curse under his breath and knew it had worked.

"So is this it?" I saw him shaking his head smirk in place, "You little vixen, you had me lead you here and I didn't even realize it." I threw him a smirk of m own. I went over to him and rose up onto my toes.

I pressed my lips to his cheek before giving him my smirk and saying, "Thanks I could have never done it without you." I know that was a bit of a blow but what can I say he was rubbing off on me a bit.

His smirk darkened as I said that and for a moment I was scared. I went to back away before he grabbed me back and pressed me close to him. Before I could ask what he was doing his lips were slammed against mine.

To say the kiss was amazing would have been an understatement! There were fireworks and anything else you can think of when it comes to kissing. It seemed to last for ever before he pulled away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter finally lol almost the end but i'm thinking of extending it into another story.**

**:) **

**Jen's POV**

My brain sort of malfunctioned while we kissed, and when he pulled away I was a bit confused. He, of course, smirked at my reaction but now it was on to more serious issues. It was the end of the game and I had won.

He looked a bit sobered as well a my brain started up again. _It's funny how my big life choices keep changing. _It had gone from to save or not to save into to stay or not to stay. Most people would probably say that they couldn't because of their friends or family, but I had to really think because this could be the adventure I have been waiting for since I was a kid. And just maybe I could spend it here, and maybe with him.

He proved to be interesting company, kind, and thoughtful, but also there was a bit of a cruelness in him that I have yet to encounter...which could be great too. I mean what girl doesn't like a bad boy! :) this is all depending on if he wants me to stay here of course.

"So can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked finally remembering he was there too. He looked a bit relived that I had said that instead of demanding to go home immediately. He stepped back into my personal spacer and took hold of my arms. Within a few seconds he backed away and I noticed we were in a different place.

The room was huge like most in this castle, but it was also kind of cozy as well. It had big soft well worn chairs and a couple desks here and there. This room probably served as a study or something. He lead us over to a couple of chairs that were next to each other.

I sat and tucked my feet under my knees and thought of what I should say.

**Jareth's POV**

I sat after she did watching her all the while. I was very amused after our kiss. That dumbstruck look on her face was absolutely priceless. I was worried after that assuming she would leave almost immediately. I was quite glad when she wished to stay and talk, though a bit worried about what.

She didn't seem to know what to say so I figured I'd start her off. "So what do you wish to speak about?" She look at me as if the answer were obvious. "I want to talk about whether I'll stay or go."

She was actually considering staying, I can't believe it. Don't_ get your hopes up she still might leave. _I thought to myself. "Well I wonder what I could do here." What does she mean, probably rules and such. "You could do as you like." She shook her head, "I mean a job and getting a place." So even if she stays she wouldn't to stay. "Well you wouldn't need to work and you could stay here if you'd like." She looked up with a smile and said, "I'd love to stay here but I'd need a job, I'm not going to be a freeloader!" I was confused, never having heard the term. "what is a 'freeloader'?"

**Jen's POV**

I smiled when I saw his confused face, it was cute. "A freeloader is someone who takes advantage of someone's generosity without giving anything in return." He looked straight at me and said, "If I invite you into my home because I want you here, how exactly would that make you a freeloader?" I bushed at that a bit. "Well honestly it wouldn't really but I'd feel like one." A look of understanding graced his face.

"Well can you read and write?" He asked me. "I can in English." I replied not knowing if that's what he meant. "Well you could help me when I need it then if that would make you feel better." He told me. I smiled "That would be great!" He looked back at me and asked, "So have you made your decision?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Chapter Alert! I'm finally finished with this story one month shy of 2 years since I started it!**

**I will be continuing this into another story, but similar to this one i don't know how often I'll update. I hope to be better at it...I know I'll write the first five chaps and then post it over the course of a couple of months lol maybe. Thanks for all the reviews and support it has truly been a wonderful experience for me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jen's POV<strong>

"Yes I would like to go home." I told him. The hope in his eyes died. "Well if that is what you wis-" He said before I cut him off. "Well yes I do need to get my things after all." His eyes snapped to mine to see if I was joking but I was serious. "So you are staying then." I smiled at him and said, "Yes."

I watched Jareth compose himself before replying, he probably didn't want to show to much to me, I understood. "Well then shall we go get your things?" I smiled at him again, he's always the eager beaver. "Yes let's."

He stood and offered his arm to me. I took it and suddenly we were back in my house. That was when I remembered my room was a STY. I looked over to Jareth and said, "Why don't you wait here while I get my things?" I hoped he wouldn't ask why. I didn't want him to know I didn't keep my room clean!

"Why." he said one eyebrow raised and all. I hung my head in shame and mumbled. My room is a disaster zone at the moment. He smile at me and said, "Are you so sure?" I narrowed my eyes a bit, that sounded a bit to innocent for him to not have done something. I turned and rushed up the stairs. When I opened my forever closed door I couldn't believe my eyes. All my things were neat and put away nice I looked into my drawers and pristinely folded clothes greeted my eyes. My junk drawers were so organized it baffled me. I turned back to my door and there he was smug and leaning against my door frame.

He snapped his fingers. I turned and saw my stuff all packed nicely as well. I rolled my eyes and turned back to him. "Showoff." He smirked, "Well it's like I said I can help." I rolled my eyes so he could see this time before saying, "Thank you I really appreciate it." He momentarily looked surprised like he couldn't believe someone was thanking him.

"Your welcome, now are you ready to leave?" I looked back around the room that had been my safe haven for the past seven years before turning back to him saying, "Yes." He came towards me and wrapped me in his arm and we disappeared in a poof of glitter.


End file.
